Hetapocalypse: The Walking Dead
by Goddess of Spirits
Summary: Zombies are taking over the Hetalia World. What are the countries going to do? This story involves the Axis, the Allies, a few extra characters, and my OC. OC requests are closed.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows that zombies are nothing more than myths. Fiction. Fantasies. Whatever you wish to call them, they weren't supposed to exist. So, when videos and stories started popping up around the world, speaking of the dead that could walk, no one believed them. Until the death rates started to rise, and news broadcasts started to give reports on livestock on farms being eaten alive. Until a news reporter had been eaten herself. Live and on camera. This is the story of the countries, and what they must do to try and survive the zombie apocalypse.


	2. OC Request form

If you want to send in an OC, here is the info I need.

Human name:

Country/State name:

Physical Age (example: 17):

Actual Age (example: 752):

Personality:

Looks:

Preffered weapon:

Friends:

Enemies:

Extra info:

My OC is Michigan, so I won't be accepting OC's for that. And I will have to kill off some characters, so if your OC does die, it is nothing personal. But don't worry, I'll probably kill off actual humans and stuff. But it is a fair warning.


	3. My OC info

Okay, just to give those of you who might need a little help, I have decided to give you an example of an OC form. I will use my OC Michigan. Please don't use her, considering she is mine.

Human name: Josephine (Josie) Anne Jones

Country/State name: Michigan

Physical Age: 17

Actual Age: 175

Personality: Towards strangers, Little Mich can be a bit tentative, but she warms up quickly. She is very loyal, and will DIE to protect the ones she loves. She is bright and bubbly, an loves making people laugh. She hates it when little kids cry, and will do what she can to make them smile. When angry, Michigan gets very violent, sometimes to the point where she forgets who's friend and who's foe. Usually screaming her human name will snap her out of it. She only gets violent when she feels that she or someone she loves is in danger, is in potential danger, or she is at the point where her stress level is so high that she just snaps. There is rumor that if you get Michigan angry enough, she will morph into the legendary "Dogman". (That is because of the legend of the Dogman here in Michigan). That is just a rumor because no one has made her that angry. Yet. When Michigan is scared, she will start panicking, and speaking in French. When she is super stressed, anxious, or annoyed, she will start swearing in a mixture of French, Native, and Spanish.

Looks: Michigan has bright blond hair like America. She keeps feathers in her hair to remind her of the Native American tribes she was raised in. Her eyes are silvery-blue, and she loves them. Michigan has a small scar under her right eye that is sort-of shaped like a tear-drop. She has a long scar down her left forearm, as well as one that runs down her left shoulder. She got these from the Civil War. Michigan usually wears jeans, sneakers, a black tank-top, a random t-shirt, and an OD green jacket.

Preffered weapons: Michigan can use a large variety of weapons. She can also make her own when it comes right down to it. But she normal prefers a handgun, a bow and arrow, and a large knife.

Friends: Michigan has many friends, even those who are countries. She gets along very well with Romano, Hungary, Ukraine, The Nordics, Germany, Prussia, Japan, Spain, Italy, France, Britain, and many others. She also gets along well with American territories, such as Puerto Rico and Guam.

Enemies: Michigan does not get along well with Austria. She doesn't hate him, there is just something about him that irritates her. She doesn't talk to Belarus enough to have a true opinion.

Extra info: Michigan is an amazing cook. She is especially skilled at making ice cream and fudge. She has the tendency to call the other countries "Fudgies" (sometimes she doesn't even realize it). She is exceptional at fixing cars. She is a giant sports fan. She has a bit of a crush on Lithuania.

(A/N: I consider the states to be the sons and daughters of America, by the way. Michigan is one of America's children)

Alright! I hope that helps. To get you guys acquainted with her, I have decided to set up a little "Ask Michigan". Basically, at the end of each chapter, I will allow Michigan to answer any question about her or whatever. Here she is.

Michigan: *looks up from her book* ... Do I really have to? I don't know them...

Goddess: Come on! It'll be fun! They just want to ask questions! *pouty face*

Michigan: ... *sighs in defeat* Fine...

Goddess: Alright! Ask away!


	4. Update

Alright... I have decided I will change some things. Instead of Canada, 2p!Canada will be in the story. I might also change some other characters. This is just a typical update. I don't have a lot to say. I am curenntly in the process of writing chapter one.

Oh! And we have a question for Michigan!

Michigan: *looks up* ... Do I know this person?

Goddess: Do you have to?

Michigan: ... I'd like to.

Goddess: Eventually, you will.

Michigan: *sighs* What's the question?

Goddess: Okay, mrg6 asks: What's it like to have America as a parent? (A/N:I just shortened the question. My copy-n-paste sucks, so I just shortened it)

Michigan: Uhm... It can be chaotic... He... well, sometimes I feel ignored, but that's mainly because of the fact that he has 49 other states o take care of... But he's a really great dad. He really cares for us... And he hates it when one of us gets hurt. Even if its a minor cut. He doesn't like to see us hurt... But he's really loving, and he truly takes his job as a dad seriously. I love him. *smiles*

Goddess: Aww... I love him, too...

Michigan: *looks at her* What?

Goddess: *coughs* Nothing. Hope that answered your question!


	5. Update 2

Alright! All of the OC's have been chosen! And the winners are….

Michigan! (Obviously)

Philippines!

Mexico!

Athens!

British Columbia!

Serbia!

Guam!

And Malaysia!

So that's it! I'm sorry to everyone who wanted to submit an OC, but if I take anymore, I will go into overload.

Note: If you want your OC's to do anything, or say something specific, just tell me! For example, if you want your OC to fall in love, with…. Britain, or another OC, I can do that. Or, for example, if Spain pissed your OC off, and you want your OC to punch him, I can do that.

Also, I am including 2P!Canada instead of regular Canada.

If you have any questions, let me know.


	6. Chapter One: Michigan and Mattie

_Michigan was fishing with her uncle the day the world ended._

There wasn't much that Michigan loved more than fishing with her Uncle Mattie. Just standing next to him and talking about absolutely nothing made her smile. It was one of the few times she was allowed to cross the border. They had a fishing spot on Lake Superior, on the Canadian side. It was one of the most popular fishing spots there, so they weren't alone. There were about thirty other people on the shore, and countless others out on the water. Michigan loved the liveliness of it all, and Mattie liked it because he could make sure that no one was doing anything stupid. Michigan looked over at her uncle and smirked. He was glaring at a couple of teenagers who were shaking a bucketful of fish. She took the opportunity to slowly make her way behind him. She silently set her pole down and covered her mouth to keep herself from snickering. The boys had stopped shaking the bucket under Mattie's hateful glare, and he turned back to the water, still unaware of what his niece was planning. Michigan saw her window, and jumped through it. She placed her hands on her uncle's back and pushed on him, shoving him into the water. He yelped in surprise and fell into the water, a symphony of laughter and shouts erupting. Mattie surfaced and glared at his niece.

"You little shit, what the fuck was that for?" He climbed out of the water and wrung out his clothes. It took Michigan a moment to calm herself down.

"I thought you could use a soak, Uncle Mattie." She gasped, still laughing. Mattie looked at her with a glare full of hatred and amusement.

"You're lucky you're family, bitch." He said. Michigan opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by a blood-curdling scream. Both the state and the country turned toward the sound. A young woman was running away from the parking lot and towards the water, screaming. She was covered in blood. Many of those fishing stood there as the woman ran towards the water.

"Help me! Please, someone help! They're eating my husband! Help!" She ran straight into Michigan's uncle. She grabved his collar and shook him desperately. Mattie scowled in disgust and forced her to let go.

"What do you mean?" Michigan asked. "Who's eating your husband?" Normally she wouldn't want to have anything to do with this random lady, but she seemed really upset and scared, and Michigan's protective side overrode her dislike of strangers. The lady turned and looked at her, her eyes wild with terror.

"I don't know! They just came up! And they're eating him!" She cried. She broke down and started sobbing onto Michigan's shoulder. Michigan froze, uncomfortable with the contact. Her uncle noticed this and pried the woman off of her.

"We'll go help your husband if you just shut the fuck up." He said. The woman nodded and stopped crying. Mattie sighed and beckoned Michigan to follow him. She followed her uncle, casting one last glance to the whimpering woman. She then jogged to catch up with her uncle.

"So... being eaten? It sounds like something out of 'The Walking Dead'." Michigan said, chuckling nervously. In all honesty, the thought that someone was being eaten alive in the parking lot terrified her. That was meant for TV and movies, not real life. Her uncle glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, but said nothing. As they reached the parking lot, Michigan heard what sounded like tearing and chewing. Her stomach started doing backflips. But she didn't feel like she was going to throw up until she actually saw what was causing the noise.

Chapter One is finally over! Chapter Two is being written as we speak! it will be a continuation of Chapter One.


	7. Chapter Two: Michigan and Mattie Part 2

A/N: Here it is! Mcihigan and Mattie Part Two!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Michigan.

Michigan's worst nightmare had come to life. And it was right there, not twenty feet in front of her. Three people, if you call them that, were crouched over the remains of what Michigan assumed was the woman's husband. These people were tearing at the man's flesh and exposed organs, shoveling it all into their mouths as if they had never eaten a day in their lives. The man's mouth was open, forever frozen in his cry for help. Michigan covered her mouth and choked back a sob. She couldn't believe this was happening. After every warning, every scolding she had given him, that everyone had given him, and he had still done it.

_**Mattie**_**_ POV:_**

Mattie was absolutely disgusted. These three people were literally _eating_ this man alive. It was the creepiest thing he had ever seen. He forced himself to look away from the carnage and look at his niece. Her hand was covering her mouth, and she looked horrified. Mattie put his hand on her shoulder and stepped closer to her, ready to defend her from these crazy-ass people, should they decide to attack. She looked up at him, and her eyes began to water.

"How could he do this?" She whispered. He raised his eyebrow at her.

"How could who do what?" he asked. But she just shook her head and turned back to the frenzy, watching it with some form of remorse.

_**Michigan**__**POV:**_

It was all Michigan could do to keep herself from crying. This, horror right in front of them, she couldn't help but blame herself. She shood have stopped him when she had the chance. She just stared at the carnage, lost in her thoughts. She was honestly surprised that they hadn't noticed her and her uncle yet. It would have remained that way if the woman hadn't gotten the courage to walk up the stairs again. Michigan turned when she heard a loud gasp behind her, and saw the woman standing there, mouth agape. She looked like she was about ready to scream. Michigan stepped forward, ready to warn her, when the woman cried out.

"RICHARD! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU!?" Michigan cowered and turned. The people looked up, and Michigan swore. All thre stood up and made their way towards Michigan, Mattie, and the woman. Michigan quickly pulled her knife out and flicked it open. She saw her uncle turn to her out of the corner of her eye. She knew he would question her, try to stop her even, but she would ignore him. The protective side of her was coming out, and she was going to protect her uncle, no matter the cost. She ran a few feet to the left, away from both her uncle and the woman and whistled. The dead trio turned their attention toward her. They hesitated for a moment, then attacked. They all lunged for her simultaneously, but Michigan dodged it and turned, ramming her knife into the back of the skull of one of the trio. She glanced at her uncle, and saw the look of total surprise on his face. She turned away from him and pulled the knife out of the back of the head of the one she just stabbed. She was about to attack the next one when she felt something grab her ankle and pull. She fell forward, hitting her face on the pavement with a loud smack. She turned and looked behind her to see the torn-up figure of the man that was previously being eaten by the people. He growled and pulled her ankle towards his mouth, his teeth clacking. Michigan struggled to pull her foot free, kicking the man in the face in the process. she was glad that she had worn her rubber fishing boots, becuase the offered some protection as she kicked the man's jaw out of place. But she couldn't get her foot free, and she refused to draw up her strength reserves just to kick a dead man in the face. She looked desperately to her uncle.

"Uncle Mattie, help!" she cried, struggling. He stood there, staring for a second, until her cry for help finally processed. He pulled his hockey stick out of nowhere and ran toward her, bringing down onto the dead man's head. Michigan felt the grip on her ankle let up, so she pulled her foot free and crawled forward, stabbing the man in the head. Her uncle reached under her arms and pulled her away from the man as i he would get up again. But Michigan knew he wouldn't. She was about to thank her uncle when she heard screaming. She turned to see the woman being attacked by the other two, trying to fight them back with her purse. Michigan got up and was going to help, when her uncle grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the car. She yelped in protest as she was shoved into the front seat. Her uncle slammed the door behind her and jumped over the hood of the car and yanked open the driver's door. Michigan barely had time to buckle herself in before her uncle had jammed the keys into the ignition and started the car. He backed up and pulled out of the parking lt at break-neck speed, putting as much distance between them and the carnage in as little time as possible. Michigan said nothing for the first ten minutes of driving away, until she finally mustered up the courage.

"I could have saved her." She said. Her uncle turned and glared at her for a few seconds before turning back towards the road.

"What... the Fuck... was that?" He demanded. Michigan turned and looked out the window before replying.

"That was the Walking Dead."

A/N: Chapter Two is over! Up next, Florida, Athens, and British Columbia!

Oh, and I have a special request! If anyone would be willing to draw, or find someone who would be willing to draw, the cover page for this story, I would greatly appreciate it! I was thinking America, 2P!Canada, and Michigan all fighting off a group of zombies.

...Well... thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter Three: Outside the World Meeting

It's finally up! I am so sorry for the wait everyone, but I have been super busy, and I've had the WORST case of writer's block. But here it is! I hope you like it! Everyone kind of makes a cameo, but it's told in Sollena's and Mateo's point of view.

Chapter Three: Outside the World Meeting

((A/N: The world meeting will take place in the U.P., just for convenience. It allows Michigan and Mattie to get to everyone almost immediately))

((Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Mich. She's mine))

**_Sollena's_** POV:

Sollena stood outside the meeting house, leaning against the building. The staff wouldn't let her in, and only because she wasn't a country. It pissed her off. She was going to have to have a serious talk with Michigan later about how her people treated her. But for the time being, she stayed outside, glaring at nothing. She sent bitter thoughts towards the staff inside, telling them to do things anatomically possible.

"I don't know what that tree did to you, Sol, but if you glare at it for much longer, it's going to burst into flames." A familiar voice broke through her thoughts. She turned and saw her "Aunt Carolina" standing next to her.

"There's too many trees here anyway. What's one less?" Sollena retorted, smirking.

"I highly doubt Josie would like it if you killed a tree." Carolina replied, playing with the rose in her dark hair.

"I doubt she would notice. Like I said, there's too many." Sollena repeated. Carolina chuckled.

"They wouldn't let you in either, huh?" Sollena scowled.

"I was half-tempted to kick their asses. They were so frigging smug about it." She said. Carolina have her a knowing look.

"Ah, dem Yoopers, ya know?" She imitated their accent perfectly, causing Sollena to laugh.

"Oh... My... God... Priceless." Sollena said in between laughs. Carolina grinned.

"I aim to please." She replied, sitting on the ground. Sollena followed suit, crossing her legs. The two began to talk, ignoring everyone else that had been stuck outside.

**_Mateo's_** POV:

Mateo was sprawled across a bench, also banished to the outside. He didn't put up a fight about it, like Sollena came close to doing, but that didn't mean he liked it. He sighed and threw and arm over his face, hiding his eyes. He decided he would talk to Josie later about this. It was really the only way to solve the problem. He sighed, turning slightly so he was now lying on his side, his left leg thrown over the back of the bench. He was too tall for the bench, but it was the only one in the yard, and he didn't feel like lying on the ground. He looked up when he heard laughter, wondering if the meeting was over. As soon as he found out that it was only Sollena and someone else that hadn't been allowed in, he laid back down, closing his eyes. Maybe he could get some sleep in while he waited for the meeting to end. He lay there, waiting for something to happen. When nothing happened, he got up and walked towards the two girls, hoping they would talk to him.

"Hello, Sollena." He greeted the state with a bright smile, despite his mood.

"Guam! 'Bout damn time you came over and talked to us. And here I was thinking you hated my guts for picking a fight." Sollena smiled back, teasing. Mateo knew that she knew that he wouldn't hate her for that.

"I was giving you time to calm down." He said simply. He then turned to the other girl, smiling. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Mateo Matkus, representative of Guam." He said, holding out his hand. She took it and gave it a gentle shake.

"Carolina Williams. British Columbia." She said simply.

"I'm guessing they didn't let you in as well?" He asked.

"No, they let me in at first. I just got kicked out for giving France a strip tease." She said. Mateo froze. She did what? He turned and looked away, blushing madly.

"I-I'm sorry... To hear that..." He was quite sorry he had to hear that. He blushed a darker red when Sollena started laughing.

"She's just messing with you, Mateo. She likes to give guys a hard time." She explained. Mateo breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good. I can't imagine anyone in their right minds giving France a lap dance." That caused both girls to start laughing. Sollena opened her mouth to reply, but cut herself off at the sound of tires screeching. They all looked towards the parking lot, where someone was speeding through, as if trying to find a parking spot.

"Who is that maniac?" Sollena asked, obviously disgusted with the poor driving. "They're going to hit something. Or someone."

"I think that's Mattie's truck." Carolina said. Mateo looked at her in surprise. Sollena did as well.

"Why in the hell is he driving like that?" She asked, looking confused.

"Something must have happened..." Carolina said. "There's no other reason." Sollena swore and stood up, running towards the parking lot.

"Wait! What are you doing!?" Mateo called after her.

"Michigan is with him!" She cried without turning around. Mateo and Carolina shared a quick glance before running after Sollena.

**_Sollena's_** POV:

'If anything happened to my baby sister, I swear to God, someone is losing their head.' Sollena thought as she ran towards Mattie's car, which had found a parking space just as she reached the aisle it was in. Sollena watched as Mattie hopped out of the car, looking pissed. That sent warning bells off in her head. She started to expect Michigan to crawl out of the car with a black eye or a split lip, or even Mattie walking over to the other side and pulling an unconscious Josie out. But no. Instead, Sollena froze as Michigan climbed out of the car, looking forlorn, and covered in blood.

"Son of a-" Sollena ran over to her sister, panicking. "What the hell happened to you!? Why are you covered in blood!?" She then turned on Mattie. "What the hell did you do!?" Mattie snarled at her.

"I didn't do a damned thing. We were attacked by some fucking dead people!" Sollena stiffened. Dead people? Shit. She turned to Josie, who refused to make eye contact with her.

"We need to get inside. God knows how many of them are out here." She said quietly. Sollena nodded, overwhelmed. How in the hell had they gotten to Canada? He said he had them under control...

"Why the fuck are you so calm about this!?" Mattie demanded. "We were attacked. By dead people. Aren't you the slightest bit concerned, you asshole?" Josie said nothing. Sollena gently took her by the elbow and led her towards the meeting building

"America is not going to be happy." Sollena said. Josie still said nothing, and Sollena understood. If they were in Canada, they were in Michigan.

"How in the hell had they managed to pass the border without Mattie knowing?"

"How did we let this happen?" Josie finally said. Sollena looked down at her. Did she blame herself? She looked up as Mateo and Carolina finally found them.

"What happened!?" Carolina shrieked, glaring at her brother.

"Why the hell are you blaming me!? I didn't fucking do it!" He retorted. Mateo slowly walked up to Michigan.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He asked, bending down to look her in the eye.

"We'll tell you when we get inside." Sollena said, practically pulling her sister towards the door. She banged on the door with her fist. "Open up! Let us in now!" The door slowly opened, and the same man who had thrown them out earlier came out.

"You must be quiet, there is a meeting-" he cut himself off as he saw the representative of his state standing before him, covered in blood. "M-Miss... Mich-Michigan? What happened to you?" He asked.

"Just let us in, Michael." Josie said, not even looking at the man. He nodded and stepped aside, eyes wide with horror. Sollena led her sister in and took her to the first room she heard arguing coming from. She looked back briefly to see Mateo directly behind them, shocked and confused. Carolina and Mattie weren't far behind, arguing.

"Open the door." Sollena turned back as her sister commanded the man standing in front of the door. He nodded and opened the door, refusing to look at her. Sollena guessed blood made him sick. She watched as Josie stepped into the room, effectively stopping all arguments as every head in the room turned. Sollena stepped up, standing behind Josie as every country in the room stared at the blood-covered state in shock. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Until America spoke up.

"What the fuck happened!?"

Finally done! Again, I am truly sorry for the wait! And I am REALLY sorry if your OC's are OOC! If they are, I will rewrite the entire chapter! Hope you like it! *nervous laugh*

Oh, and I would like to personally thank the Anonymous reviewer for that very uplifting review! Thank you so much!


	9. Chapter Four: The World Meeting Part Two

Chapter Four! ... It's technically Chapter Nine, but... Whatever! Okay, this chapter involves mainly America's and Josie's POV. I will try to give Mexico and Serbia their cameo's in this chapter as well, but if not, they will appear in Chapter Five.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Michigan. And the iPod that helps my spellcheck. ^_^

**_America's POV_**:  
The last thing America expected to see when those doors opened was his daughter covered in blood. It was the last thing he /wanted/ to see.

It started off as just another World Meeting, except Canada wasn't there and England was complaining.

"We all have a duties to fulfill. Those as family members, and those as countries. Why do we even bother having these World Meetings if not everyone is going to show up?" England ranted, pacing around the room.

"Iggy, for the last time, I /asked/ Mattie to take Mich fishing. I haven't been able to spend a lot of time with her, and she needs some quality time with her uncle." Alfred explained for the umpteenth time that morning. He was getting tired of England's complaining. He already had enough on his plate, with the economy, the fact that Washington was sick again, and the new... Living Dead problem that had been on his mind since it started.

'He better have it all under control.' America thought, rubbing his temples.

"And I understand that completely! Truly, I do. Children need attention. But to schedule it on the day of the Meeting is stupid and childish!" England continued.

"Oh, England, calm down! The world is not going to end if Canada does not attend the World Meeting!" America finally snapped, glaring at his former brother. England turned and looked at him, shocked.

"Are you alright, America? And don't think I'm asking because I care, git. I wouldn't be a true gentleman if I didn't." America sighed.

"I'm fine, Iggy. I just have a lot on my mind right now, and you're not helping." England stared at the American, a shocked expression on his face.

"Y-Yes... Well... I suppose you are right. The world will still spin if Canada does not attend. And it's not the first time he has skipped a meeting..." England broke off, obviously feeling awkward. He soon walked off, probably to yell at France. America sighed and put his head in his hands, exhausted. His mind kept drifting back to the Living Dead situation. He hasn't seen one yet, but he had seen the carnage. Livestock torn apart and eaten, people going missing, only to turn up dead, their internal organs splattered around them, it scared America. And he said he had it under control. He had to. What could he say? 'I have no idea what the hell I'm doing! Go ahead and panic!'? America scoffed at the idea. He couldn't do that. Not when he had so many people depending on him.

"Mister America? Are you alright?" America turned around, seeing Lithuania looking at him with concern. He gave the man his signature grin.

"Never better, dude. I'm just exhausted. Got a lot on my mind, ya know?" The Lithuanian man nodded in understanding, reassured.

"I understand. It's been a hectic year." He said. He then looked around. "Where is Miss Michigan? I expected her to be here." America grinned.

"Why were you expecting her, Lithuania? Something you wanna talk to her father about?" That comment caused Lithuania's cheeks to turn a bright red.

"N-No, sir! It's just... This is her state! I expected her to be here and watch over the Meeting! Th-that's all!" He objected, shaking his head. America chuckled, thankful for the distraction.

"Sure, Toris. Whatever you say." He smirked, raising an eyebrow at the Lithuanian. Toris sighed in defeat and have America a sheepish look.

"Is it really that obvious?" America chuckled.

"To her father, yes. To her siblings, yes. To everyone else, no. You're lucky, dude! Only fifty-one people know! If you count Canada." Toris dead panned.

"Only fifty-one. That's very reassuring, sir." America laughed.

"Relax, dude! Mich doesn't know!" Toris looked relieved.

"Would you mind if I changed the subject?" He asked suddenly. America shrugged.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if all those stories about the dead coming back to life in your country were true." America froze. Shit. No one had asked him that yet. They would talk about it, but they all assumed it was a nation-wide prank.

"Well-" he began. He would have told Toris not to worry about it, if England hadn't announced the start of the meeting. "Tell you later, dude. Better get to your seat before we both get in trouble. " Toris nodded and walked back to his seat. America breathed a sigh of relief and leant against the table, watching as England stood at the head of the table and started the meeting off.

And all that was three hours ago. Now the room was in total chaos. England and France were strangling each other, China and Taiwan were yelling at each other, Russia was terrorizing the Baltic's, Spain was pissing Romano off, and Prussia was giving Germany a hard time. America just sat there and watched it all, only moving to dodge a chair or push his own chair out of the way of the two brawling Europeans. Suddenly the door opened, and all fighting stopped. Everyone stared at the door, which was not supposed to be opened until the meeting was over unless there was an emergency. They all watched as it opened and two girls stepped in. One was covered in blood, the other looking shocked and pissed. Florida and Michigan. America stared at Michigan in horror, a million thoughts raced through his mind, fearing that something terrible had happened to her. He was the one to break the silence.

"What the fuck happened!?" He shouted, standing and running over to his little girl. Everyone in the room jumped at the sound of his voice, but no one said anything. They just stared as America looked over his daughter, panicking.

"It's not mine..." Michigan mumbled, refusing to look at her father.

"It better not be yours! Why the hell are you covered in blood!?" America couldn't calm himself down. He was too concerned. His daughter was covered in blood and was unresponsive.

"We were fucking attacked by some fucking dead people." Mattie said simply, leaning against the doorway. He looked pissed, but America knew Mattie was just as concerned as he was.

"You were WHAT!?" Carolina rounded on Mattie. "What are you talking about!? The dead are dead! That's all there is to it!"

"Then how in the hell do you explain a man getting up and trying to fucking eat us with half his fucking heart missing!?" Mattie snarled at her. They soon started to argue again, forgetting about their niece. America turned back to Michigan, shocked.

"Please tell me that isn't true." He said, panicking. They shouldn't be in Canada. They shouldn't even exist. He watched as his daughter looked up at him, trying to hold back tears.

"I can't." She whispered. America stared at her, horrified. They had made their way to Canada. And without Mattie's knowing. This was serious. He stood up and looked at Sollena.

"Call Trevor now. Demand an explanation." Sollena nodded and walked out of the room, pulling out her phone. America looked down Michigan, who just stood there, looking upset. He opened his mouth to say something, to reassure her, but was interrupted by England.

"What the bloody hell happened to her? And what is this talk about the dead eating people? Did that stupid prank of yours finally reach Canada?" He asked, scoffing. America watched as Michigan turned on the Englishman, suddenly pissed.

"Right! I just killed two men and covered myself in their blood for a stupid ass prank! That's what I did!" She screamed. England took a step back, shocked. America grabbed Michigan by the shoulders and pulled her back, bending down so he could speak to her quietly.

"Josephine. Calm down. Now. It's going to be okay." He whispered, pulling her away from everyone. She sighed and looked at him.

"I hope so." She whispered back. She looked up as Lithuania made his way over to the two of them.

"Miss Michigan? Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" He asked, clearly worried. America watched as his daughter shook her head, not looking at Toris.

"I'm fine." She said, keeping her gaze cast downwards. Then Sollena walked back in the room.

"I called four times. The bastard isn't picking up his phone." She snarled, shoving her phone in her pocket. America sighed. Of course he wasn't.

"Would someone please explain to me what the hell is going on!?" Germany's loud voice rang throughout the room, making everyone jump. He was standing at the head of the table, looking angry and confused. "We have a room full of pissed off countries, a state covered in someone else's blood, and talk of the dead coming back and eating people! I demand an explanation!" He yelled. Every head swung towards the three Americans in the room. America looked at Josephine, then over at Sollena. They both gave him the same look, one of fear and hesitation. America sighed and straightened, ready to tell everyone what has been going on for the past four months, when a phone started ringing. He turned and watched as Michigan pulled her phone out of her pocket and answer it.

"Yello? ... H-huh? Ry-Ryder, I can't... Slow down, I can't-..." America watched as his daughters' expression turned from one of confusion to horror. She turned to her uncle. "Uncle Mattie, turn on the TV. Channel ten." She practically demanded, fear present in her voice. Mattie nodded and walked over to the large television on the other side of the room. He turned it on and immediately started pressing the channel up button on the side of the TV frantically. He finally stopped when the picture appeared on the screen. Channel twenty-seven. Mattie hit the channel down button seventeen times, backing away as the news came on.

"Yes, we just turned it on. Yes, yes we- ... Then shut up so we can watch!" Michigan snapped into the phone, hanging up on the caller.

"Everything okay, Mich?" America asked. "What did Ryder say?"

"He told me to turn the TV on to Channel Ten News." She said, looking up at the screen. America looked up as well, feeling everyone crowd around them, trying to get a good look at what was going on. A female news reporter was standing outside, and it was utter chaos. People were running around, chasing or being chased. Blood covered everything. Shop windows were broken and busted in. People were jumping out of sixth story windows, falling to their deaths that awaited them on the ground.

"Why the hell are they showing this!?" Sollena asked, stepping up next to America. "This... This isn't right! There's..." She stopped herself, absolutely horrified. America turned away from her and looked back towards the screen. Sollena was right. They shouldn't be showing this type of stuff on the news. Something was truly wrong. The news anchor looked scared, and kept dodging people, as if a touch from them would kill her.

"H-Hello... My name is Maria Norton, reporting for Channel Ten News at Four." She involuntarily added emphasis on the word 'Ten' as she just barely managed to get out of someone's way. "I am here in downtown Lansing, where complete and utter chaos is destroying the city." America heard Michigan gasp, and turned to see her covering her mouth, eyes watering and looking horrified. He put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. He watched as she reached up and grabbed his hand, never looking away from the hysteria on Channel Ten. He turned back to the TV, listening in once again.

"-dead have started to mysteriously come back to life, and have the strange desire for human flesh. They will-" she yelped and jumped to the side, narrowly missing getting tackled by someone. She straightened out her skirt, her hands obviously shaking.

"Where is Lansing, aru? What is that? What's going on, aru?" China asked, stepping closer.

"Lansing is my capital." Josie replied, her voice wavering. "My citizens are dying." America felt everyone look at his daughter with some form of pity, and it pissed him off. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He watched Lithuania reach for her hand out of the corner of his eye, obviously wanting to comfort her. But he pulled away at the last second. America sighed and turned his attention back to the TV.

"- Authorities strongly encourage families to stay indoors, to lock all doors and windows, and to not let anyone in under any circumstances. No one knows what causes this, or where it originated from, but the CDC, or Center for Disease Control, is currently looking for a solution. In the meantime, avoid anyone who-" she was cut off as someone came up behind her and bit into her shoulder, tearing through skin and muscle, tearing out a large chunk of her. The woman screamed and fell, the man who attacked her still chewing and tearing at her. There was a collective gasp, everyone in the room shocked. The camera tilted and fell to the ground, skipping and showing nothing but snow for a matter of two seconds, before the picture returned just in time to see the woman's throat get torn out. She stopped all screaming and movement, her face forever frozen in her final scream. America heard what sounded like someone vomiting, and he heard people cursing and muttering in disbelief, too shocked for actual words. He felt Michigan turn and curl into his side, hiding her face in his bomber jacket. He knelt down and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly. Her capital was being destroyed, and she just saw one of her own citizens get eaten alive. It hurt him almost as much as it hurt her. Sollena walked around them and wrapped her arms around Michigan as well, being the big sister she had to be.

"America?" America turned at the sound of his name, looking up at the speaker. England. "What just happened? What did we just see?" He asked, too stunned to add his usual insult or make a wisecrack. America stood up and looked around the room. Mattie looked absolutely disgusted, still staring at the TV. Carolina looked like she was going to be sick, along with everyone else in the room. Lithuania and Guam were trying to console Michigan with Sollena. Mexico, who had been silent for the entire time, was letting out a string of curses, horrified. Everyone else was either staring at the TV or looking away, everyone horrified and confused. America sighed and stood up, looking down at England.

"You know those stories about zombies and stuff like that? The undead that eat brains?" America asked, having no idea how to start any other way.

"Y-yes... I'm aware. I believe we all have some version of those tales." England responded, those who were paying attention nodding in agreement.

"What if I told you that... That was what you saw? An undead horror book coming to life." America tried, feeling helpless. He watched as England blinked, processing the information.

"Are you telling me that... Us that... Those were zombies?" England asked, realization dawning on his face. America nodded sadly.

"And they're out there because of me."

**_Michigan POV_**:  
Josie held onto her sister, trying her best not to cry. She didn't want to cry in front of everyone. But it was hard. She just watched her citizens get eaten or kill themselves in her own capital. It was horrifying, and it hurt her. Badly. Her capital, one she had worked hard to build and maintain, destroyed in a matter of hours. She let out a small sob, cursing herself internally for letting it happen. She felt Sollena tighten her grip on her.

"It's okay, Mich... You'll be okay..." Sollena ran her fingers through Michigan's hair, knowing it would calm her down. "It's going to be alright. We can fix this."

"How? We just watched a reporter get eaten alive on national television." Michigan replied, feeling helpless. She heard Sollena sigh, and she pulled away slightly.

"I don't know. But we will." Sollena tried to reassure her, looking her dead in the eye. Michigan wanted to believe her, wanted to let herself be fooled into the idea that this would all disappear within a few weeks, but she wasn't the type of person to be fooled twice. She watched as Guam knelt down next to her, a sad smile on his face.

"You okay?" He asked. Michigan shook her head. He sighed and opened his arms, inviting her into a hug. Michigan accepted the invitation and walked into his outstretched arms, feeling the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes again. She felt Guam fold his arms around her, rubbing her back soothingly. "You'll be okay... It'll be okay..." He whispered, trying to comfort her. Michigan saw Lithuania reach for her out of the corner of her eye, but he pulled back at the last second. Michigan sighed and hugged Guam tighter.

"I hope your right, Mateo. Now let go of me. I'm getting blood on you." Mateo laughed and pulled away.

"I wouldn't have hugged you if I cared about dirtying a shirt." He smiled brightly. Michigan gave him a small smile. She turned and listened to the conversation between her father and the other countries.

"You're telling me that those... Things... Are all your fault?" England demanded. Her father nodded, looking upset. Michigan was truly surprised. Her father never took responsibility, especially when it wasn't his fault.

"It's not your fault, dad." Michigan heard herself say. She removed herself from Guam's arms and standing up. "It's Trevor's."

"Aiyah, who is Trevor? What did he do, aru?" China asked.

"Trevor is one of my brothers. He represents New Mexico. He caused this." Michigan responded. This time it was Japan who spoke up.

"But what exactly is this? What did he cause?" Michigan sighed.

"It looks like he caused the apocalypse."

Okay! I'm sorry it was uneventful, but there are always filled chapters! Maya will be in the next chapter, as well as Mexico and possibly Serbia! Okay, I hope you all liked the chapter! I have a very special friend to thank for all the help I received! Thank you!


	10. Chapter Five: The First Walker

Chapter Five! I am on a roll! This is a chapter for Maya, Michigan, and Samuel! I am going to fit all the other OC's in within the next two chapters!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.

**_Michigan's POV:_**  
"What do you mean, ma Cherie?" France asked. Michigan turned and looked at her former father.

"I mean that if anyone is to truly blame, it's him. You can blame us for not stopping him, but it's his fault." Michigan reiterated. France still looked confused.

"But what is this? What is going on?"

"Did you not just fucking see what just happened? A lady just got her fucking throat ripped out by some jackass missing a fucking eye!" Mattie snarled.

"We all saw what happened on the television. But that was just an isolated incident, wasn't it? Please tell me it's only in Lance-throwing or whatever you call your cities." Austria said, waving dismissively at his inability to remember the name of Josie's capital.

"Lansing." She growled, glaring at him. "It's Lansing, you fuckass." She felt someone put their hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. Josie was too on edge to deal with Roderich's shit. She watched as he raised an eyebrow at her, looking down.

"It would be beneficial for you to remember that I am a country, young lady. I am your elder and your superior." Josie stepped forward, her hand gripping the wrench she always kept in her back pocket.

"I only have one Superior, and that's the lake." She snarled, pointing the wrench at him. "And you are in my state, therefore you are obligated to follow my rules. You may be a country, but this is not your home. It's mine. And keep in mind who I am, and who my father is, because this is his land as well." The Austrian looked down at her, irritated.

"Yes, well then, I shall answer to your father, not you. If he has a problem, he can bring it up with me." America opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by someone else.

"Where's Maya?" Every head swiveled towards Greece, the speaker.

"Who?" Michigan asked, looking confused.

"Maya. My little sister. She didn't come in with any of you." Michigan frowned.

"What does she represent?"

"She represents Athens." Michigan nodded and walked towards the door.

"Michael! Please go find Miss Athens and bring her inside." She then turned and walked back towards the group of people still standing around, feeling awkward. The argument had stopped, but there was still tension in the air. No one spoke for a few minutes.

"I don't believe that this was an isolated incident." It was Denmark who spoke up. The usual look of cheeriness on his face was gone, replaced with fear and concern. "Both Mattie and Little Mich said that they were attacked by these living dead freaks. If it's happened in Canada, and it's happening in the Lower Peninsula, who's to say it's not all over the U.S.?" Every head swiveled towards America, who sighed in defeat.

"Yes, there have been incidents all over the country, and no, they are not pranks." He said, looking down.

"How did this all start, America? What exactly did your stupid child do to start this?" Switzerland's voice rang out.

"Hey! Trevor is not stupid!" Sollena jumped to her brother's defense. "He didn't mean to create the virus! He was working with a U.S. government agency, combining diseases to see if they could create some sort of 'Miracle Cure'. Something went wrong, and the virus that is causing the dead to come back to life was created." Everyone stared at Sollena blankly. Sollena growled and glared at every single person in the room. "Don't you get it!? We didn't mean for this to happen!"

"You Americans don't mean for a lot of things to happen, and yet they do!" England shouted. "Why can't you do something right for once!?"

"Iggy! Now is not the time to insult anyone!" Carolina walked up, defending her brother and nieces. "They have the information, and they can keep it from us just as easily as they can give it to us." Michigan watched England sigh and turn away, muttering to himself.

"You're right, Carolina. I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to." England grimaced, and Michigan felt a small flicker of triumph, despite the situation.

"America, Florida, Michigan, I'm sorry. That was out I line." England apologized, clearly irritated. Michigan nodded her acceptance. She heard Sollena mutter something, but she couldn't hear what, and her father said nothing. Carolina turned toward Sollena.

"What government agency was he working with?"

"If I told you, we'd have to kill you." Sollena replied. Carolina blinked, but left it at that. Everyone had an unspoken agreement stating that if someone did not tell you a specific detail about their government, you didn't ask again.

"What was this 'Miracle Cure'? What was he trying to do, exactly?" Carolina asked, being as civilized a possible. But Michigan could tell that her aunt was scared. And she had every right to be. Whoever wasn't afraid of the idea of the dead coming back to life was either insane or already dead. Michigan turned and looked at her sister, who sighed.

"Alright. I want you all to listen carefully, because I'm only saying this once."

**_Maya's POV:_**  
Maya sat behind the meeting building, hiding in the shade and plucking the grass out of the ground. The staff hadn't let her in because she wasn't a country. It didn't make sense to her, but she didn't argue. She just hid behind the building and waited for the meeting to be over. She continued to pluck at the grass, allowing her mind to wander. She started to think of her beloved dog, Philo, who ran away a few days before she and her brother left for the meeting. Maya almost didn't come, she was so upset. But Heracles had somehow managed to convince her, and now here she was, alone and missing her dog.

"Please be alright, Philo. Please be waiting for me at home." She whispered, feeling tears prick at the corners of her eyes, but she fought them back. She wouldn't cry. Not here. She looked up as she heard footsteps heading towards her, crushing the grass with each step. She looked up and saw that the man who had kicked her out earlier was walking towards her. She could sense that he was irritated, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Athens?" He asked, and Maya nodded. "Miss Michigan requests your presence in the meeting room." Maya stared at him, a blank look on her face. He was speaking very formally, but his accent didn't match what he was saying. It sounded very fake and forced. He probably got paid extra for speaking like that. Maya wordlessly stood up and was ready to walk away, when a sudden groan coming from the woods behind her rang out. Both Maya and the man turned around, and they watched as a man stumbled out of the woods. He looked drunk, stumbling around and snarling. He was covered in blood, and Maya noticed that there was a chunk of his arm missing. She stepped back, sensing danger. She looked over at the other man, and he looked just confused and exasperated.

"Miss Athens, why don't you head inside? I will help this man." Maya opened her mouth to object, wanting to tell him that there was something wrong the man, but he started walking away. She watched as the man walked towards the drunken man, cautious but determined.

"Sir? Are you alright? Do you need any help?" He asked. Maya stayed and watched, feeling rooted to the spot. She watched as the drunken man turned toward the man, snarling. He lunged at the man, snarling and clacking his teeth. He grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in, sinking his teeth into his face. The man screamed, and Maya stumbled backward, shocked. She watched as this man tore at the staff member's face, chewing and tearing the skin off his nose and forehead. He continued to scream, fear and agony present in the scream. Maya couldn't move, couldn't call for help. She was too afraid that the attacker would go after her next if she made her presence known. She heard footsteps and shouting coming closer. She heard a female scream the name "Michael". She felt two strong arms pull her away from the carnage, and she turned to look at her brother. He looked down at her, concerned and scared.

"Maya, are you okay?" Maya nodded slowly, the image of the man's face being ripped off by someone else's teeth flashing through her mind. She turned back and watched as a girl with bright blonde hair with feathers bend down over the man, her expression filled with grief. She looked over at the attacker, who was now lying in a crumpled heap on the ground, a knife sticking out of his eye.

**_Samuel's POV:_**  
Samuel stood silently, taking in every word that was spoken by Florida. He allowed everything to sink in, processing it slowly. The dead had come back to life, and they were eating people. If this was just a story, he would have found it highly amusing. But after what he just saw on the television, he could tell that it wasn't just a story. And Michigan was highly disturbed. He wasn't about to laugh at something that had disturbed the little girl. He snapped back to reality as someone asked another question.

"Well, why didn't he just destroy the first zombie? I would have smashed his face in with a pick axe." It was Russia who asked the question. He was smiling, looking as if he was fantasizing about it. Samuel discretely took a step away from the Russian, even though they were on opposite sides of the room. Samuel tightened his grip on his backpack, ready to pull out one of the guns he always kept in there if necessary. But no one else seemed to be too concerned about what Russia had said, so he relaxed slightly, and tuned back into what Florida was saying.

"-performing experiments on the corpse, testing it and using it for biological studies. The other scientists on the team wouldn't allow him to put it down. They threatened to bring his studies to light, and that was the last thing Trevor needed." Samuel took what he had heard and made a conclusion. New Mexico was looking for a 'Miracle Cure'. What for, Samuel didn't know. During the process of making this cure, he created this disease. He tested it on a sick man, as he heard mentioned earlier, and the man died. The man came back later, and he was snarling and angry. New Mexico somehow knew what had happened, and wanted to put him down, but the other scientists wouldn't let him. And somehow, someone had gotten infected and it had carried on to the outside world. Samuel was about ready to ask a question, when a blood-curdling scream ripped through the air, stopping him in the middle of his first word. Everyone froze, staring at the door. Another scream pierced the air, full of agony.

"Michael!" Samuel turned and watched as Michigan ran outside, calling out a man's name. The human she had sent out to find Athens.

"Mich! Wait! You can't just-" America groaned and ran after his daughter, Guam, Lithuania, and Florida following him. Samuel looked over at Mattie, who swore and ran after his brother. Samuel decided to follow, and he soon heard everyone else following them outside. A typical case of mob mentality. Samuel soon caught up to America and Canada.

"What do you think it is?" He asked, a conclusion already in his mind.

"Whatever it is, it isn't good." America replied, his eyes trained on his daughter. Samuel agreed. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a gun while he ran, ready to defend himself and whoever needed it. He normally wouldn't choose a gun, but it was the only weapon available at the moment. He took the safety off, but did not take aim. He looked forward and saw that the attendant was being attacked. He watched as Michigan pulled his attacker off the attendant and rammed something into his eye without hesitation. As the man fell, Samuel saw that it was a knife. He watched as Michigan turned away from the attacker and bent over the attendant. Her eyes were full of grief. He slowly came to a stop, and looked down at the man. He was completely unrecognizable. The skin had been torn off over half his face, and there were teeth marks all over his face. He was missing a part of his lip and cheek, revealing his teeth. His right eye was half gone, the rest of it dangling out of his socket. He moved his mouth, his one eye looking around at everyone. Even with over half his face missing, he still looked scared. Samuel swallowed and took a step back. This was horrifying. He had never seen anything so horrifying, and he had been in so many wars. He turned towards America and Canada. America watched his daughter cry, his hands clenched into tight fists. He was obviously pissed that he could do nothing to comfort his daughter. Canada just looked disgusted. He then turned and looked at British Columbia, who looked absolutely horrified. He looked back at Michigan, who still sat there, numb to everything.

"He was bitten. That man that attacked him, he was a zombie." Samuel turned and looked at England. He looked absolutely horrified. He saw America nod out of the corner of his eye. "So, he's going to turn." Another nod. "Is there any way to prevent it?"

"Destroy the brain." Everyone turned and looked at Michigan, who was now standing. Her face was wiped clean of all evidence of emotions, her eyes stone cold. She had closed herself off, Samuel deduced. "You have to destroy the brain." She repeated. Samuel stepped forward and held out the gun.

"Do you want to do it? Or would prefer it if I did?" He asked softly, making sure only she could hear. She looked up at him and took the gun.

"He was my friend. I'll do it." Samuel nodded and stepped back. He watched her as she turned and pointed the gun at the attendant and pulled the trigger.

And it's done! Chapter Six is being written as you read this! Please give me feedback! I hope Mexico and Athens were in character...


	11. Chapter Six: Part One: Attacked

Chapter Six! Everyone has just watched Josie kill a walker and one of her human friends! What's going to happen next? Ready to find out?  
This chapter is going to be split into two parts, and they are for Samuel, Toris, Maria, Mihailo, Mattie, and Sollena!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Josie and my iPod. It's sad, really.

**_Sollena's POV_**:  
The only thing Sollena could do was watch. There were no comforting words she could offer, and even if there were, Josie obviously wasn't in the mood to hear them. She couldn't hug her sister right now. Josie had closed herself off, and she had a gun. She might be a little unstable. It angered Sollena to know that she couldn't help her sister. She watched as Josie looked away from everyone, gun still in her hands. She saw something move out of the corner of her eye, and she turned to see Mateo walking towards her sister. She watched him as he walked up to Josie, and gently took the gun from her hands and handed it back to Mexico, who took it silently. She blinked in surprise as he wrapped his arms around her. Sollena was even more surprised when Michigan returned the hug, resting her head on Mateo's chest. No one said anything, just watched as Mateo hugged Michigan, speaking to her in a hushed tone. After a while, Mateo pulled away and smiled at Josie, and she gave him a sad smile in return.

"Uhm, Miss Michigan?" Everyone turned at the sound of Liechtenstein's voice. The little girl was hiding behind Switzerland, her eyes wide with fear. "Are we going to turn into one of those things?" Sollena turned back to Michigan, and saw determination replace her previously blank expression.

"I won't let that happen." Josie replied, looking down at Liechtenstein. "I won't let them come anywhere near you. As long as you stay with me or your brother, you'll be safe." The answer seemed to satisfy Liechtenstein, because she gave a small nod to Josie. Switzerland on the other hand, was not as satisfied.

"And what makes you think she will be in anyone else's care? Why do you think I would trust her with you?" Michigan didn't react to his hostility.

"I know this place better than anyone. You're all safer with me." She said simply. Sollena nodded thoughtfully. She knew that she didn't stand a chance here by herself. She needed Mich. But was everyone else willing to admit that?

"As much as I hate to say it, she's right. If we want to get back home, or at least somewhere where we can stay until all of this is over, we have to listen to her." England said, crossing his arms. America nodded, agreeing. Slowly, everyone started to agree, in the form of nods or small murmurs of agreement.

"Then it's agreed. Michigan, you are our guide now. We're counting on you to help us out!" America grinned, saluting Michigan. She saluted back, a small smile on her face. "So what first, Mich? Where should we go?"

"I'm not sure." Everyone groaned, muttering and shaking their heads. Sollena growled and walked up, standing beside her sister.

"Hey! Would you rather her tell you the truth or feed you a bunch of bullshit?" She asked. That got everyone to quiet down, and Sollena turned to look at her. "Mich, why don't you know?"

"Because I have no idea how Sault Saint Marie is affected. That is the city we're closest to. Going there just might mean the death of us. All I know is that we have to get out of here. That gun was loud, and if there is one zombie, there's bound to be more." Sollena watched as her sister kicked into survival mode, her half-eaten friend forgotten. She turned and watched as everyone nodded in agreement.

"So then where should we go, aru? If the city is dangerous, where can we go?" China asked, stepping forward.  
Josie was about to respond, when a low growl stopped her in her tracks. They all turned and watched as another zombie made its way out the woods surrounding them. Followed by another. And another. And another.

"Shit..." Sollena swore. They were slow, but they knew their target. They made their way towards them, snarling and growling.

"Everyone get to the cars! Now!" America shouted. "We're carpooling!" Sollena turned and started running with everyone else, grabbing Michigan's hand and dragging her along. They all ran to the parking lot, the zombies still behind them and picking up speed. More of them poured out of the woods, chasing after them. Sollena felt Michigan's grip suddenly loosen on her hand, then it was gone completely. Sollena turned and looked around, frantic.

"Michigan!" She shouted, trying to find her sister in the sea of people. She took a step forward, but was suddenly pulled into a large truck. She screamed and fought, trying to get away.

"Ah! Sollena, Mi Amiga! Calm down!" Spain's voice broke through her panic, and she turned around to see Spain, Romano, Greece, and some other girl in the truck.

"Close the door, Idiota! Before we get attacked!" Romano shrieked, reaching over the two of them and slamming Sollena's door shut. Sollena sat up and punched Spain in the arm.

"You asshole! My sister is out there!" She yelled, punching him over and over again. Spain just sat there and took it.

"Sollena, I couldn't let you get hurt out there! Not with all of... Them running around!" Spain objected, obviously not understanding why Sollena was so upset.

"I don't care! What if my sister gets hurt? I will kill you!" Sollena screamed, turning away from the Spaniard, ready to get out of the car.

"Your sister just got in that van with Canada and France." Greece spoke up, pointing in the direction of a large, white van. Sollena sighed in relief, only to scream in horror as a zombie ran up an plastered its face against the window of the passenger side window, snarling. The girl sitting in the front with Greece jumped and turned to him.

"Get us out of here!" She cried. Greece nodded and put the car into drive, slowly making his way out of the parking spot.

"Anytime today would be nice!" Sollena snarled as yet another zombie ran up to the truck, beating on Romano's window. Romano shrieked and practical crawled over Spain's lap, trying to get away from his window.

"It's not as easy as it looks!" Greece defended himself, finally managing to get out of the spot. He started driving away, speeding behind a smaller car obviously being driven by Poland. Who else owned a hot pink BMW? Sollena turned around and watched as Mattie pulled out of his parking space and pulling in behind them, running over a woman in the process. Sollena sighed and turned around, pulling out her phone to text her sister. She had to know if she was alright.

**_Toris's POV_**:  
The last thing Toris had expected was to have so many zombies crawl out of the woods. One or two, maybe. But so many? Toris had estimated over forty. Too much for a bunch of unarmed countries, despite their strength. He was now sitting in the passenger's side of Feliks' convertible, Eduard and Raivis in the backseat. He turned around and smiled at them sheepishly.

"Are you two okay? You're not bitten or anything?" He asked, looking at the two shaking men.

"N-No, I'm fine." Eduard said, sitting up slowly. "Although that was a very close call." Toris nodded in agreement before turning to Raivis.

"I-I'm fine..." He said, curling into a ball. "B-But I n-never want... Want to h-have to f-fight thr-through that again..." He stuttered, shaking harder than usual. Toris nodded and turned around, looking at Feliks.

"Are you okay?" Feliks looked at him, an 'Are you kidding me?' expression on his face.

"Are _you_ okay? You were surrounded by those freaks! If I hadn't found you, you'd be, like, totally being eaten right now!" Toris smiled at Feliks reassuringly.

"I'm fine. I haven't been bitten."

"Good." Feliks nodded, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Y-Yeah, Good... I-I don't th-think M-Michigan would like it I-if To-Toris was b-bitten." Raivis said. Toris turned bright red, turning around.

"Raivis, please, learn to control what you say... What if you said something in front of her?" He whispered as if she was in the car with them. Raivis blinked.

"S-She doesn't al-already know?" Toris sighed.

"No. Unfortunately, our Lithuanian friend can admit to liking one of the most violent girls on the planet, but when it comes to Michigan, he cannot say a word." Toris' blush deepened. Of course Eduard would bring up his old crush on Natalia.

"Please, you two, stop..." Toris sighed, turning around and hiding his face. The car was silent for a few minutes, until Feliks spoke up.

"Does anyone, like, have any idea where we're going?"

**_Mihailo's POV_**:  
Mihailo sat in the back of a four-person car with five people in it. He was stuck between Hungary and Liechtenstein, while Switzerland and Austria sat in the front, Austria driving. They were following a large van, speeding along the highway. Liechtenstein was shaking in the seat next to him, and Hungary was silent, staring out the back window. No one spoke, and no one wanted. The tension in the air was too thick. Plus, what was there to say? Mihailo shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with being stuck between the girls. But he didn't object. He just saw the girl in charge just shoot a man with half his face chewed off, along with the man that had done it. He also knew that neither Austria nor Switzerland would hesitate to throw him out of the car should he complain. So he kept silent, crossing his arms and glaring out the windshield. The silence stretched on, until Mihailo could no longer not speak.

"What exactly happened back there?" He asked, rather than complain about Liechtenstein's elbow in his ribs. Austria sighed and looked back at him briefly.

"I don't know. I'm not sure any of us do." He said, turning back towards the road.

"You do realize that you're going to have to get along with Michi... Michael... Mitchell..." He turned to Hungary. "What was her name?"

"Michigan." Hungary replied, still staring behind them.

"Right. You do realize you're going to have to get along with her, right?" Mihailo asked Austria. Austria sighed.

"I know. I know I do." He replied, still following the van.

"Do you hate her?" Mihailo asked. It looked like he did.

"What? No. I don't hate her. I barely even know her." He replied, turning right after the van. "I just... Something about her bothers me, that's all. She irritates me easily. But I will try to control myself, for sanity's sake." Mihailo nodded, wondering if Michigan felt the same way about him.

"So where are we going?" Austria paused.

"I don't know. I'm following the van. Hopefully whoever is in front knows where their going." Hungary turned around at that comment.

"Hopefully everyone made it out of there unharmed." Austria nodded, as did Switzerland.

"The last thing we need is someone injured slowing us down or endangering us." Switzerland said, speaking for the first time since they had gotten in the car.

"What are we going to do if someone is injured?" Liechtenstein asked, looking up. No one answered, probably because no one knew the answer. What would they do? If it was a trivial injury, such as a twisted ankle, they could patch it up and pray they weren't attacked again. If it was something more serious, like a broken arm, they could bind it as best as they could and continue to pray that they weren't attacked. If someone was bitten... They all knew what they had to do. But the question was, could they do it? Mihailo looked down, wondering. If Hungary or Austria had been bitten, could he shoot them? Would he be able to make sure they didn't come back? He didn't know, and that scared him.  
"Big brother?" Liechtenstein looked at Switzerland, her eyes wide with curiosity and fright. Switzerland sighed.

"We will deal with that when we get there." He said, Austria and Hungary nodding in agreement. It was obvious none of them wanted to deal with it. Neither did Mihailo.

Part one is complete! Part two is on it's way! I'm sorry for the long wait, everyone! I'm currently preparing for my senior year in high school! I have colleges to apply for and school supplies to buy! I have a very busy schedule! But I am doing my best! Part two should be up by next week! Thanks for reading! Hopefully everyone is in character...


	12. Chapter Six: Part Two: Say Goodbye

Okay! Part two is up! Sorry it took so long... I've had a hard time lately, what with getting ready for school to start again. Plus, I've had enough family drama to last me a lifetime. Anyway, this chapter is for Samuel, Danial, Tino, and Mattie! I hope you like it! And here's hoping everyone is in character! *fingers crossed*

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Except for my iPod and my ideas. I own those.

And here is a special thanks to Carolina's admin for the wonderful scene that's going to appear in this chapter!

**_Samuel's POV_**:

Samuel sat in the back of a truck, a young man on his right, a young girl on his left, and Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine in the front seats. He remained silent, just watching everyone. He really wasn't sure what had just happened, if it was real or not. It kind of seemed like nothing more than a bad dream. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, leaning back in the seat. Everyone in the car was silent, obviously too shocked or upset to speak. Until the man to his left spoke up.

"Did that really just happen?" Even though Samuel was asking himself the same thing, he couldn't help but reply with a bitter remark.

"No. It didn't. We're actually in the middle of a virtual reality bata testing seminar. We're trying to see who's stupid enough to die in here." As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it. He didn't mean to say that, it was an old habit of his. He felt even worse as the young man's face fell, clearly hurt. "Please, I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean that. It's just... Difficult to comprehend." The young man nodded, clearly understanding.

"I'm just not sure I want to believe it." He said, looking out his window.

"None of us do. That was horrifying." The young woman next to Samuel spoke up. She was also staring out her window, her expression unreadable. Belarus turned her head, watching the three in the back seat.

"Now is not the time for small talk. Just introduce yourselves and shut up." She turned back around, and Ukraine sighed.

"Please forgive my sister. She means no harm, she's just upset."

"There is no harm done. But she is right, we shouldn't be talking about it. It will only depress us further." The young man next to Samuel spoke up, a small smile on his face. He turned to Samuel and held out his hand. "I am Malaysia, but you may call me Danial if you prefer." Samuel took his hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Mexico. But you can call me Samuel." He looked over at the woman expectantly. She was already turned around, waiting for Samuel.

"I am the Phillipines. But I like to go by Maria."

"Good. You know each other. Now shut up." Belarus repeated, turning to Russia. "Ivan, where are we going?" Russia shrugged.

"I am just following the car in front of me." He put it simply. His voice was soft, but the tone carried an underlying threat, as if daring someone to speak another word. It seemed that Samuel was not the only one who heard it, because the car fell silent once again. Samuel shifted uncomfortably, suddenly wishing he was in Alfred's car. At least the tension in the air between them would be a familiar one.

**_Danial's POV_**:

Daniel had decided that the best way to keep the peace was to remain silent. He had introduced himself, and that was enough for him for the time being. He could ask questions later, when everyone was in a better mood. He just stared out his window, his mind constantly replaying the events that had happened within the last twenty minute period. It started off with everyone arguing in the meeting room. Danial was trying to diffuse the tension, as usual. Then, the girl, Michigan, if his memory served him correctly, came in, covered in blood. America freaked out, and then the truth came out. Then, a man was attacked. Michigan killed both the victim and the attacker. Then, more of the... Undead, Danial decided he would call them, came out of the woods. Everyone ran to a random car, got in, and drove off. And here he was, sitting in a car with Russia. It wasn't a bad thing, really, he was just the tiniest bit uncomfortable. Not that he would say that. That would make the situation worse. He just simply stared out the window, wondering where they were going an what was going to happen next.

**_Tino's POV_**:

"Is everyone okay? No bites? Scratches? Nothing's broken?" Denmark's loud voice rang out, penetrating the horrible silence that one filled the car.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken." It was Emil who replied first. Mr. Puffin was sitting on his head, and refused to speak.

"I'm fine." Lukas replied simply, and he didn't say anything more. Berwald simply nodded his head, a low grunt his repsonse.

"I'm okay... So is Hanatamago. I think she's just kind of shaken." Tino replied, looking down at the small dog in his lap. "Are you okay, Mathias?"

"I'll be fine. And we're all shaken, Tino. Hana's not the only one." Mathias was serious, which was very unusual for him. What happened must have really affected him.

"I hope Josie is okay... I would hate for something to have happened to her..." Tino said, looking down. Silence filled the car as everyone thought about their 'Little Sister'. She was so upset earlier...

"I'm sure she's fine. She's strong, there's no way she could have gotten in trouble, no matter how upset she is." Lukas replied, staring at his window. Emil nodded in agreement.

"That's probably her driving, right in front of us. That's the lead car, and there's no way in hell she would let anyone else lead." That was true. Josie wouldn't let anyone get them lost, especially in a time like this. But still... Tino couldn't help but think that something had happened to her. The room was silent for a bit, until Mathias started to slow down.

"What the hell? Why are they pulling over?" He snarled, pulling over to the shoulder behind the van. Tino looked around, trying to get a visual of their surroundings. Trees. And highway. That was it. It was isolated enough, but anything could be lurking in those trees.

"Should we get out?" He asked, leaning forward, hoping to see what was going on. Mathias was already unbuckling, as was everyone else. That answered that question.

**_Mattie's POV_**:

Mattie gripped the steering wheel with a tight hold, his knuckles turning white. Whatever the fuck had just happened, it was bad. Really bad. He had barely managed to save Carolina from getting grabbed, and Michigan had jumped into the van with France at the last second. Now they were driving down the highway, the area only slightly familiar to the Canadian. He was just about to tell his niece to take over Carolina's seat in the passengers seat and tell him where to go when her phone chimed.

"What was that? Who the hell is contacting you?"

"Sollena... She wants to know if I'm okay... We were separated in the horde." The sound of clicking keys filled the car, followed by a whooshing sound.

"What the fuck did you tell her?" Mattie demanded, sighing.

"That I'm fine. Want to check my phone to be sure?" Mattie blinked, her tone completely unexpected.

"Now, now. This is not the time to be fighting." France soothed. Mattie watched him pull Josie close to him in the rearview mirror.

"We're not fighting, damn it." Mattie snapped, irritated. He was not in the mood for this shit.

"Mattie, please." Carolina sounded exasperated. Mattie sighed and shut up, glaring out the window. "Lets just focus on getting out of here." Mattie nodded and sighed again. Why him? Why now? Seriously, just... What the fuck? The car was silent for a while, until Carolina's phone went off. Everyone jumped, and Carolina scrambled for her phone. She looked at the caller ID and gasped.

"Who is it?" Mattie asked, turning his head to look over at her before turning back towards the road.

"It's Grannie!" Mattie felt his grip tighten on the wheel, his pulse racing. Grannie? She was okay?

"Then answer the fucking phone!" He snarled, watching Carolina fumble around, her hands shaking. She eventually managed to answer the phone.

"Grannie? Are you okay? Where are you?" Carolina asked, frantic. Everyone else in the car remained silent, and Carolina put the phone on speaker so everyone else could hear Grannie.

"Carolina? Sweetie, is that? Is your brother there?" The old woman's voice was full of sadness... And regret.

"Yeah, Grannie. I'm here. Are you okay? Where are you?" Mattie made an effort not to swear in front of his beloved grandmother.

"I'm still in the nursing home, dear. I never left. But those... Things. They're everywhere. I just barely managed to hide in this broom closet." Mattie could see Josie put her hand over her mouth, tears threatening to fall. France just looked horrified. He looked over and saw that Carolina looked absolutely terrified, tears also threatening to fall for her.

"Grannie, don't worry. Just stay where you are. We'll come get you." Carolina said, tightening her grip on her phone. There was a brief silence, and Mattie felt his heart start doing flips inside his chest. Not his grandmother. Please, not his grandmother.

"I'm afraid it's too late for me, dear." Mattie's heart stopped. No. No no no no no no.

"Don't say that! We can come get you! We're on our way!" Carolina protested, tears starting to fall.

"No. They've found me. It's too late. Just take care of your brothers and your nieces and nephews, you hear me? Mattie, you too. I'm counting on you to-" Mattie strained to hear what was happening. It sounded like a door was being broken down. The sound of wood splintering was heard next, followed by snarling. And the screams of an old woman. Soon, the screams stopped, replaced by the sounds of chewing and tearing flesh. Carolina hung up the phone and set it down on the dashboard, tears falling freely down her face. Mattie pushed his sunglasses up higher into his face, hoping to hide the tears that threatened to fall. Josie sobbed quietly in the back, and France did his best to shush her, his face grief-stricken. This went on for a few minutes, the anger building inside Mattie until the Canadian felt like he was going to burst. He pulled the can over, stopping on the shoulder of an abandoned highway. He kicked his door open and stormed out of the car and released his anger by throwing a fit, screaming in angry French-Canadian. Everyone else stopped and got out of their cars, all confused and concerned, but he didn't care. Grannie was dead. She was dead, and their pity wouldn't bring her back. Nothing would.

... Except for the infection.

((A/N: Okay! Maria will have her POV in the next chapter, and I am going to do my best to post it sooner than what I have been! Thank you for being so loyal and patient! And in the scene with Mattie's Grannie, at one point, America and Canada are playing 'catch', and Canada talks about how his grandmother taught him the spirit off the maple, so...))


	13. UPDATE 3

UPDATE

Hey, everyone! I would just like to apologize for my lack of new chapters! I'm in my senior year of high school, and I haven't been able to find the time. But don't worry, I haven't forgotten! So, starting this weekend, I'm going to dedicate three hours to the fanfic! That will give me plenty of time to work, and I can update approximately twice a month, if my math is correct. So, again, I'm truly sorry, I've just been super busy with school.


End file.
